


Blankets

by JustFolieADeuxIt



Category: All Time Low, Bandom
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Rape, Some cute fluffy stuff, alex is a sweet guy, just a one shot, just a warning, no actual rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFolieADeuxIt/pseuds/JustFolieADeuxIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot where Alex saves a sweet woman from danger outside of a bar. Just read it. Cruddy summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blankets

Eva moved the little red plastic straw around in her mixture of scotch and half-melted ice. She was drunk, pretty drunk. This was supposed to be a fun night with her two best friends, Michelle and Carly. Carly had left an hour earlier to get home to her suddenly-feverish baby. Michelle was sitting across from Eva but had her eyes locked on the guy she was currently talking to about the stock market. What the fuck did Michelle know about the stock market? Eva rolled her eyes, knowing her friend would do anything for a one night stand if it meant a potential orgasm with no strings attached. Okay, so Michelle was a little bit of a slut. (Big slut)

A few minutes later, Michelle looked at Eva. "Can you take a cab?" She winked and mouthed to her. "I'm gonna' get laid." Before she left the club with the guy, her ass nearly hanging out of her too tight, black spandex dress.

Eva blinked and stared at the table, blinking slowly, wondering how she ended up with such shitty friends. Carly was overly-obsessed with her first born but still went out and partied like a teenager and, as mentioned before, Michelle was just a slut. Eva blinked again, her vision slightly doubled. She didn't usually drink much and the 4 shots of vodka, the beer and the scotch were suddenly hitting her. Hard.

She stood up and made her way out of the club, pushing past the mass of sweaty, too close bodies and making her way outside to the fresh air. She began walking down the sidewalk, watching for any sign of a yellow car on the road. She watched the ground, making sure she didn't trip on her own feet. 

"Hey baby."

Eva stopped and looked up. Two men were standing, leaning back against the outside of a bar, smoking and eyeing her. She blinked but didn't say anything, then walked a little faster. One of the men stepped in front of her and grabbed her by the shoulders. 

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" He hissed in her ear, his breath reeking of smoke and cheap beer.

"Get off.." She slurred, trying to push him away.

The other man walked over and helped his friend drag her over to the side of the building and push her up against the wall. 

"Well, fuck. Look at you." The second man said, pressing a hand to her breasts roughly and then moving his fingers to her cheek. "Are you naughty? Do you like being naughty, baby?" He breathed, then moved his hand under her skirt.

Eva was disoriented and out of it. She barely felt her own body, but knew something was wrong. Tears fell down her cheeks. "Stop.." She breathed, closing her eyes and sliding down the wall to the ground, her head spinning.

Both the men knelt down and yanked off her heels, then began trying to remove her panties without taking off her skirt. She was mostly unconscious at this point. She couldn't yell, she couldn't move and she couldn't get help.

"Hey! Hey, what the fuck are you doing?"

A third man came storming over, but he wasn't interested in sharing her. Instead he got his phone out. "I'm calling the cops!" He warned.

Both the men got up and ran towards a car. They got in and drove off, tyres screeching an smoke blowing from the exhaust.

"Hey.. Miss.. Are you okay? Miss?" 

Alex knelt down in front of the woman. Her eyes fluttered open and more tears fell down her cheeks. She was slumped against the brick wall of the building, her shoes and panties in a heap beside her along with her purse. She let out a small whimper and looked at him.

"Hey.. It's okay.. Shh.. Let me help you." He said, reaching out to help get her up. He took her hands and managed to get her sitting up straight. The moment she was moved, she vomited on herself. 

"Woah.." He moved back a little but kept a hold of her hands. "It's okay.." He then let go and moved her hair away from her face. She leaned over and threw up again, this time on the ground. He could hear her crying quietly and sniffling and knew she was scared.

"You're okay.. I won't let you get hurt.." Alex told her, then grabbed her purse and picked her up bridal style and carried her to his car, getting her buckled into the passenger seat.

He drove to his house and got her inside and to the bathroom, setting her on the floor. He went and found a pair of pajama pants and a shirt she could wear and walked back into the bathroom. She was staring at the floor and shivering a bit.

"Hey.." He set the clothes on the edge of the tub. "You with me now?" He asked, placing a hand softly under her chin. "I brought you some clothes.. Do you think you can change by yourself? I don't want you to pass out." He said.

"I-.. I can do it.." She whispered.

"Okay.. I'll wait outside the door." He stood and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Eva sat there for a moment, most of the dizziness gone. Her head was pounding though and she was aware now that she was covered in vomit. Her own vomit. Gross.

She stood slowly and looked in the mirror and observed what she saw. Makeup was smeared down her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy. She checked her hair and thanked the gods she hadn't gotten vomit in her hair. She tied it up and then changed into the clothes he left for her. She put her soiled clothes in a plastic bag and then opened the door. "Do you have.. Face wash.. Or.. Soap?" She whispered.

Alex looked at her and nodded, stepping into the bathroom and opening a cupboard. He handed her a bottle of face wash and a wash cloth. "Here you go.."

She went to the sink and washed her makeup off. She hadn't been wearing much. It was mostly mascara and lipstick. When her face was clean and dry, Alex glanced at her and smiled softly. Her eyes were so green, her skin so soft. She was innocent. 

"Do you wanna' stay here tonight?" He asked, wondering if she lived alone and if she did, would she want to be alone after what had almost happened? But would she want to stay with him? A guy? A guy who could easily take advantage of her if he wanted. Of course he would never do that to anyone, but he knew her trust was going to be compromised for awhile.

".. Uhm.. Is that okay?" She asked.

"Sure.. I have a guest room.. Follow me." Alex said, leading her down the hall and into a small room with beige walls and maple hardwood flooring. There was a simple bed, dresser and night stand. There was a lamp on the night stand and some random crap scattered on the top of the dresser.

"If you're cold, I have extra blankets in the closet." He walked over to a door and opened it, standing on his tip toes to grab some blankets off the top shelf.

"Thank you.." She said, her voice cracking.

He heard it and he turned, holding the blankets in a stack in his arms. She just stood there, fiddling with the hem of the shirt, tears running down her face again. She choked back a sob and sank onto the bed.

Alex set the blankets on the bed and sat beside her. He cautiously put an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't cry.." He whispered. "You're safe here. I promise.. I'll do what I can to make you feel better.."

She looked at him. "You've done so much already.. You.. You just.. Take me home.. Give me your clothes, a bed.. A safe place to sleep.. You-.. You kept them from raping me.." She sobbed noisily and put her face in her hands.

He added his other arm around her, hugging her gently. "It'll be okay.. Just take a few deep breaths.. Try to calm down a little.. Do you want something to drink? Water? Tea?" He offered.

"Water.." She sniffled. "Please."

"Sure thing." He got up and walked out of the room.

Eva crawled over to the pillows and got under the comforter, suddenly feeling exhausted. Alex walked back in and handed her a glass of ice water, then sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her.

"I'm Alex, by the way.." He said softly.

She drank some of the water and then set it on the night stand and looked at him. 

"Eva.." She breathed. 

"Well, Eva.. It's been a rough night for you.. And I'm glad you're okay.. Lay down, try to get some sleep and I will drive you home in the morning, alrighty?" He gave her a soft smile.

"Okay.." She laid down and curled up, pulling the comforter tightly to her body.

He unfolded one of the extra blanket and placed it on top of her. "If you need anything.. Anything at all, just yell.. Or knock on my door.. I'm a pretty deep sleeper.. Hard to wake me up sometimes." He laughed a bit.

"Okay.." She nodded a little.

"Night." He said, then turned the light off and walked out, closing the door halfway. 

Alex walked down the hall to his bedroom and headed inside, closing the door and getting changed before getting in bed. He felt sleep overtake him the moment his head touched the pillow.

When he woke up the next morning, there was something different. He looked over and Eva was curled up beside him, still sleeping, one hand under her head and her other hand clutching the sleeve of the hoodie he had on.

He frowned a bit, wondering if she had needed him in the night and she hadn't been able to wake him up.

She felt movement in the bed and stirred, opening her eyes. They both looked at each other and Eva sat up, blinking a few times.

"You were right." She said.

"Huh?" He asked, scratching the back of his head.

"I couldn't wake you up.." She told him.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" He asked, reaching out and touching her arm.

"I had a dream.. About what happened.. And.. I-.. I didn't want to be alone.. So.. I just.. I-.."

"It's okay.." He smiled softly and put his arms around her, holding her close. 

She moved him back, so they were laying down and placed her hands on his arm, not wanting him to let go.

"Alex?"

"Hm?" He looked at her, their foreheads touching slightly.

"Thank you.."

"You don't have to thank me.. I.. Saw you needed help and I helped.. Just how I was raised. Any man who touches a woman the way they were.. Is just a pig.. It's disgusting.." He said, making a face.

".. But you're different.." She breathed. "You could have just.. Dropped me off somewhere.. Could have looked at my ID and dumped me on my front porch.."

He looked at her, listening.

"But.. You didn't.. You took care of me.. Like you've known me all your life.." Eva breathed. "You're different.."

He rubbed his thumb against the top of her shoulder softly and just nodded, not sure what she meant.

"Different? How so?" He finally asked.

She shrugged. "You care.. A lot." She whispered.

He smiled softly.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we do this for awhile?"

"Do what?"

"This.." She whispered, gesturing at their bodies, close and intertwined. Innocent and gentle, soft and warm.

"Sure.." A smile formed at the corner of his lips and he closed his eyes, still tired.

The early morning sun made patterns on the comforter, through the slits in the blinds covering his window. The warmth could be felt and it was just right. Just perfect. Eva closed her eyes as well.

Things were okay.. Even if 12 hours prior, they had been a nightmare. She was okay, she was safe.. And someone cared about her. Someone touched her the right way, the correct way. Gentle. Soft. Like the blankets they were tangled in. She took a deep breath and joined him in going back to sleep.


End file.
